Rock-a-Bye Ed
"Rock-a-Bye Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed's bad dream takes over his life and even his 'mom' is out to get him ... or so it seems. Plot Ed is in his happy place, which unfortunately does not share the same grid co-ordinates or plot location as his sister's. Sarah just wants to quietly watch TV while Ed wants to play ... something has to give and soon does for unable to stand the noise of her brother's persistent bat and ball any longer Sarah uses her ultimate weapon - she tells mom. Now telling Mom would be bad enough but can you imagine Ed's shock when she turns around from her dishes to punish him and he's confronted not with her familiar face but that of little Jonny 2x4 perched on top of her body! Surely it's the last word in freakiness! However even that's not enough as Ed finds himself quickly made victim of a kangaroo court where the jury consists entirely of his heavily biased little sister, his uncaring Jonny-faced mom is the judge and his punishment is to be thrown into the horror that is the Kanker Pit. Its definitely looking bad for Ed. All this is enough to make anyone scream which is just what Ed's doing as he wakes up in bed seconds later to realize it was all a horrible dream. The memory of the dream, however, won't go away easily and despite his usual ebullience Ed reacts with uncharacteristic terror every time he bumps into the innocent little Jonny and as luck would have it the kid seems to be popping up everywhere today! Seeing their big pal turn to jelly at the sight of an undoubtedly strange but otherwise harmless little kid with a wooden board leaves Eddy and Edd puzzled but its not long before they see a quivering pattern emerging and set up a meeting between the two protagonists - one crazy and the other clueless. Ed is understandably reluctant to face his fears but with Plank's intervention everything is soon set straight again, or at least it is for Ed because now we find it's been Jonny's nightmare all along. Ahh, the perils of plentiful pulses before bedtime Plank, don't say I didn't warn you. Quotes *'Ed': with his bat and ball "Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..." ---- *'Ed': his 'Mom' whose face looks just like Jonny "Sarah is fibbing, honest and for truly. I was in my happy place, lost in the void of my mind!" ---- *'Ed': to descend into the Kanker pit "Bad for Ed! For me! Bad for Ed!" ---- *'Kevin': Jimmy "What a waste of a life." ---- *'Eddy': Jimmy's rhythmic gymnastics in disgust "What kind of a party is this? Sports?" Edd: "Gymnastics Eddy. A series of exercises for developing & demonstrating strength, balance and agility." Eddy: dismissive "Somersaults, hoop-de-hop and tippy toes. All girls stuff!" Ed: excited "Tippy toes!" ---- *'Ed': "I'm a gym bag!" ---- *'Jonny': Plank "Grass is mother nature's wall to wall broadloom, buddy." ---- *'Nazz': "Listen up everybody, its time for the balance beam." Jonny: Plank "Isn't that what you want to be when you grow up, Plank?" ---- *'Ed': peanut butter "Yum yum yum yum yum yum!" ---- *'Jonny': from his bad dream with Plank "What a nightmare! That's it, no more free range soy beans before bed. Nighty night, buddy." Trivia *When Edd sits on Ed's bed, look at the poster closest to the right. The "In Shockorama" part is missing the 'c'. *We learn that Ed loves peanut butter. *This is another episode where Ed is scared of his mother. *When Ed sees the back of his mom in the dream before Jonny appears she has blond hair. So Ed's mom must be a blond. *''Running gag'': Ed getting terrified of Jonny, whenever he sees him. *The scene where Ed's mouth slowly opens in a gooey mess is a reference to The Matrix, where The Agents fuse Neo's mouth together so that he can't speak. The same gooey mess is shown before his mouth disappears. *One of the scams in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures has its loading screen similar to the title card of this episode. *In this episode we learn soy beans give Jonny nightmares, when eaten right before bed. *We learn that Ed changes in the dryer. Video Bvh9DPbAxn0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3